DC COMICS: CW Flash bio Farooq - Blackout
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE CW FLASH TV BIO: EP 7 POWER OUTAGE Farooq and his two friends, Daria Kim and Jake Davenport, were all out to witness the particle accelerator being activated. In hopes of getting a better view, Farooq climbed an electrical tower, despite his friends protests for him to come down. When the accelerator was activated he was killed in the aftermath, being electrocuted by the tower channeling the electricity from the explosion. At a crime scene, a victim is left a charred husk from extreme electrocution. Though the victim’s faced was too fried to identify, Cisco and Snow use STAR technology to identify the victim. Their progress is cut short however, when Cisco gets an energy reading from a power plant that matches what was on the corpse. Barry races to the power plant, where he sees Farooq feeding off of the plan’t’s energy. Farooq senses the immense energy resting in Barry and sucks it from him like a mosquito. When Farooq is finished, Barry can’t tap into his suppressed. He’s powerless. Cisco identifies Farooq as the man who stole Flash’s power. Almost on cue, STAR Labs security cameras pick up Farooq standing outside its doors, demanding to speak with Dr. Wells. He reveals that he is the man from the episode’s opening, and blames Wells for his friends’ deaths. When the gang doesn’t let Farooq in, he rips opens their power box and saps all of their electricity. He plunges the entire city in a power failure. Barry pleads Dr. Wells to find a way to restore his powers. Wells suggests “jump starting” Barry’s latent powers by striking him with a force similar to the particle accelerator-fueled lightning bolt that gave Barry his speed. But with in the STAR Labs building, Barry thinks that maybe he should talk to him first. Barry confronts Farooq, who demands to see Dr. Wells. Farooq senses the familiar energy readings off of Barry, and identifies him as the Flash. Farooq electrocutes Barry and flees. As Farooq continues to hunt down Barry and the power inside him, Girder attacks him. As they two battle, Barry and Snow are afforded the time to move to the treadmill. While Snow has doubts that Barry will survive the process, Barry tells her that they have to try. The experiment doesn’t give Barry his powers back, but it doesn’t kill him either. As they move, Barry and Snow find Girder lying on the ground, electrocuted to death by Farooq. Snow takes Barry into another room to test his blood. Wells enter the room and admits that he freed Girder to help save Barry. Barry criticizes Wells for sacrificing Girder’s life to preserve Barry’s, saying that Wells coldly uses people as his pawns to further his own agenda. But Barry’s cells start rapidly regenerating, showing that his powers are—ironically enough—coming back slowly. Farooq enters the room however, and demands to see Harrison so that he can have his revenge. He is about to kill Barry, but Dr. Wells enters the room and tells Farooq to kill him instead. Farooq electrocutes Wells. The sight kickstarts Barry’s speed powers back to full maturity. With his super speed restored, Barry fights Farooq. Farooq tries sapping his energy again, but Barry is too strong this time. His immense power “overloads” Farooq, killing him. Snow deduces that Barry’s cells are now producing more energy than ever before. As Wells notes, Barry finally “kicked it up a notch." Wells then goes to STAR Labs’ morgue and extracts blood from Farooq’s corpse. Knowing that Farooq could steal the Flash’s powers, Wells says that he plans to find out how Farooq could achieve such a feat, and then replicate the process for himself. Farooq Blackout 2.jpg|Farooq - Blackout Farooq Blackout 3.jpg|Farooq - Blackout Farooq Blackout 1.png|Farooq - Blackout Comic Book Bio: Blackout was recruited into a team of "heroes" by Cyborg. This team's mission is to take down both Emperor Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Aquaman and Wonder Woman are attempting to take over the world. The war between their nations resulted in millions of human casualties. The team which Blackout was recruited to aims to end that war.xxxxDuring a meeting with Batman, it revealed that another post- Flashpoint character, the Outsider, had been hunting Blackout, because he wanted to use Blackout's electric powers to light India. This hunt resulted in the loss of Blackout's girlfriend and Blackout's departure from his school. The Outsider was also recruited into Cyborg's team. Blackout voiced his reluctance working in a team with his worst enemy. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Farooq - Blackout